Always Here in My Heart
by Gure-chan
Summary: Aya receives a message that Aki is in a coma from an accident.Later,She finds out that her boyfriend's cheating on her.Right now, things couldn't be getting any worse. On her way to Tokyo,she meets a man who helps her thru the flight. Oneshot.


**Hey Everyone! I just had an idea for a story, so I thought I would write it. Heh heh anyways…So there's an airport in here and I'm sorry if I get anything wrong…I haven't been to an airport in years! I've only see them in movies, so I kind of used that knowledge. Heehee I hope you like it.  
**

"_Hey, you've reached Aya Mikage; sorry I'm not home right now. Please leave your name, number or a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."__  
_  
_BEEP  
_  
_"Hey,_ _Aya, it's Mike, uh, we need to talk. Can you phone me when you get home?"_  
_  
BEEP _

"Hey Aya, it's dad, can you come home quickly? Aki was in an accident. He was hit by a car while he was out for a walk, and now he's in a coma." His voice was choking up._ "The doctors don't know if he's going to make it. Aya, please come home, your brother needs you." _

Aya is 22 years old and she lives on her own in The United States. She moved there 1 year ago so she could have the job she had always dreamed of. She lived in an apartment on a quiet street in New York City, she had a boyfriend that she loved, and a pet cat, Romeo. She was living her dream, what more could a person want? All was going great until she received the messages on her answering machine.

She and her brother are twins and Aki is the older one. They have always been very close with each other. Every week, Aya would call her brother and they would talk for hours. They missed being together, ever since Aya moved away to New York. When she found out about her brother being in the Tokyo hospital fighting for his life, she immediately booked a flight home. She was terrified of flying especially when she was alone; she usually always had Aki with her to hold her hand when they were taking off and when she got scared during the flight. She wished there was a better and faster way to get to Tokyo from New York, but there wasn't. She packed her things as fast as she could, and gave her pet cat to her best friend, who was also her neighbor, and she was off to the airport. She phoned her boyfriend on her cell phone as she was leaving her apartment building to catch a taxi.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong number," Aya said and hung up. She tried phoning his number again, but that same female voice answered the phone.

"Who is it baby?" Mike's voice said in the background.

"Aya froze and her mouth dropped open."

"Hello?" He said.

Aya didn't say anything.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Mike! Who is that?" Aya yelled. Aya had always had a hot temper, but it got really fired up this time, of course, she did have a pretty good reason.

"Aya? H-hi! Uh…um, we need to talk."

"Ya! We need to talk! Who is she!"

"Umm who?" He said pretending he had no idea what she as talking about.

"The woman who answered the phone!" Aya said with a harsh tone.

"Oh, her! Ya, um, she's no one." He said realizing he had been caught.

Aya had enough and was getting annoyed with his stupidity and she was going to yell at him some more, but before she could she was interrupted.

"No one!" The female voice roared. "I'm no one to you!"

"No baby, I love you! You're everything to me! Come back, please!"

"Mike!" Aya yelled into the phone.

"Uh, ya, just a second, honey."

"Honey! Don't you call me honey! You are cheating on me with another woman! You know what? We're through! Don't you call me anymore!"

"No! Baby wait! Don't hang--"

"God! How could I be so stupid!" Aya yelled at herself. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry now, not while there are millions of people standing around her. She would just draw attention to herself.

When she arrived there, there was a huge line up to get there luggage sorted out.

'Oh my gosh! Give a girl a break! First I find out that Aki's in a coma, then my boyfriend is cheating on me, and now there's a long line up and the plane leaves in 20 minutes!' Aya screamed in her head. She was having a very bad day and a nervous breakdown. She felt as if the world was out to get her for living her dream.

When she finally reached the counters, 10 minutes had past, but she still had to go through security. She finally reached the security check and she only had a few minutes to spare.

'Hurry up! Hurry up!' she screamed in her head.

She grabbed her bags on the other end of the security and she was off to find her plane.  
_  
"Last call for the 6:30pm flight to Tokyo." _

"Oh no! This isn't happening to me! This isn't happening!" She said while running to the entrance to her plane.

'I made it!' She thought catching her breath. 'With only a minute to spare!' She brought out a big exhale of relief and went to find her seat. Her ticket said that she had seat number C2, but someone was sitting in her seat.

"Um, excuse me Ma'am, but you're sitting in my seat," Aya said calmly.

"What?" the older looking lady said. "Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Um, no, I am just saying that you are in my seat. Maybe you read your ticket wrong. Please Ma'am, you don't know what I'm going through," Aya said softly.

"And you don't know what I'm going through right now," The grumpy old lady yelled lifting up her bag.

"Is there a problem here Miss?" A tall man said. He wasn't a flight attendant, he was a passenger. His hair was dark red and his eyes were dark moss green. That's what caught her attention right away. His green eyes.

"No, there isn't sonny," The old woman said with a grumpy tone. "So, why don't you carry on with your own business?"

Aya just stood there, astonished by the man's bravery to face that cantankerous old woman. He continued to talk to the woman.

"Ma'am," He said to the old lady kindly. "May I see your ticket?"

"No, you certainly may not, now leave me," She scowled.

"Ma'am, even if this is your seat, why would you want to sit here? Wouldn't you much rather sit by the window to see the land fly by? Plus, if you do sit by the window, your elbow won't get hurt from the carts being pushed down the aisles."

The lady gave him a look of confusion, trying to think of why he would care about her not getting injured. She then decided to show him her ticket. She handed it to him and it only took one glance to see her seat number.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you are sitting in this young lady's seat. Your seat is actually C5, not C2."

"Oh really? I could have sworn it said C2," The old lady said kindly to the young man, but then she gave Aya the evil eye as if she were saying 'Why can't you be more like him?' The young man smiled at Aya and then held out his hand to take the lady's and he escorted her to her actual seat.

Aya sat in her seat letting out a big sigh thinking 'I'm glad that's over.' Suddenly there was a body standing right next to her side in the aisle. It was the same kind man.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if we switched seats?

"You sit here?" She asked him pointing to the seat beside her.

"Yes I do, see, C4. Right here," Smiled at her while showing her his ticket. "So, will you switch with me?"

"Sure," She said moving over to the window seat. She looked outside and saw the men loading luggage onto the plane. "Thank you, I didn't think she would ever listen to me."

"The key is to charm them," He smirked.

"Easy for you to say, you're a guy." She laughed

"Ya, I guess you're right," He smiled back at her. "May I ask your name?"

"Aya," she replied.

"Aya? That's a pretty name. I'm Touya. So, where are you off to?"

"Tokyo," She paused. "My brother needs me."

"Tokyo? Me too, my father died recently and I'm going for his funeral. My parents split up a few years ago and I'm just coming back from visiting my mom in the U.S. I'm taking a university course in Tokyo; I only have one year left."

"Oh, I'm sorry that your dad died.

"It's okay, I wasn't that close with him anyways. So, is your brother having girl problems and he needs your assistance?"  
No...h-he was hit by a car."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Oh no, it's ok. You didn't know," She smiled.

_"Good evening passengers. Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to take off."_

As soon as the plane started to move, Aya grabbed onto the arms of the seat, but what she didn't notice was that she had also grabbed onto Touya's right hand that was resting on the arm. Touya looked down at his hand that was being squeezed to death. Aya leaned straight back in her seat and was watching the land fly by faster, and faster, and faster. Her heart was beating like a drum and would not slow down. Not even for a breath. Touya looked at her face, her eyes were looking out the window then they closed tightly shut, her hands were cold and she was trembling. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Mmm, ya," she said managing to answer him quickly.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm fine, I just don't like flying. I hate it actually. Taking off and landing is the worst though."

Touya smiled and took her hand into his. He held it tightly as if to try and take away her fear. Aya opened up her eyes in surprise. She had just met this man and already they were holding hands.

"What's your favourite color, Aya?" He asked softly.

"Blue…and green," She said still focusing on the speed of the plane.

"What's your favourite animal?" He asked again.

"Umm…" she swallowed hard, "I like all animals, but mostly dogs."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Aya?"

She opened her eyes again and looked at him with a blank face. He looked at her blankly as well, for he thought he had said something wrong.

"Don't get me started on that jerk!" She yelled.

"Shh!" Touya tried to quiet her down because the entire plane was looking at them now.

"That Jerk! Just yesterday we were so happy, well, I was anyways. Today I phone my so called "boyfriend" on my cell, while I was on my way to the airport to catch a flight to see my dying brother in the Tokyo hospital and a woman answers the phone. As it turns out, Mike, that's his name by the way, was cheating on me with that woman! Plus, why would a guy cheat on a girl anyways! If he doesn't like her anymore he should just tell her and save her from this aggravation! It would have been much easier for me and for him if he had told me! I wouldn't have had to yell in his ears so much! AGH!"

"Are you done?" Touya asked quietly, still looking at everyone who was still staring at them.

She took a deep breath in and let it out. "Yes, that actually felt good. I was keeping my frustration in all this time and never let it out."

"Okay, first of all, yes, it would have saved you from all this aggravation if he had broken up with you before. If he didn't want to hurt you, than he wouldn't have cheated. I can't see why any guy would cheat on you in the first place. You're so beautiful and a good hearted person. Why, you're going all the way to Tokyo and facing your fears just to see your brother. As far as I'm concerned, this guy so called Mike, he's not even worth crying over if he would want to break your heart like that. Just get over him and move on with your life. Out there somewhere, there is someone just for you, waiting for you, just like you are waiting for them. You just have to keep believing."

Aya sat there stunned for a while drawing in every word of what he had said "Wow. That's a lot," was all that she could say at that moment. She continued to stare into his eyes, as if she were in a trance, replaying his words. Aya finally came out of her trance and sat with her back straight against the seat again and looked out the window. "Hey, we're off the ground. We're in the air."

"Did I help?" Touya asked laughing.

"Help me?"

"Ya, I tried to take your mind off the plane, so I was asking you questions."

"Oh, I guess so…" She said realizing what he had done for her. "Thank you, again."

"No problem," He smiled.

The flight was long and it went all through the night. When Aya was asleep Touya had stayed awake reading a book so no one would disturb her. The carts that were going up and down the aisles bumped his elbow a few times, and Aya realized or thought that that was maybe the reason why he switched places with her. When they had finally in Tokyo around 9:00am, Touya distracted Aya again by asking her more questions. They landed and helped each other find their luggage, but when it was time to go, part of Aya didn't want to leave.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Touya said.

"Ya."

"Well, you better get to your brother."

"Ya."

"And, I'll have to get to my dad's funeral."

"Oh, it's today?"

"Yes, this afternoon."

There was silence for some time.

"Well, I should go," Aya said. "Bye. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Ya, maybe."

Aya turned around waving to him and walked away, not knowing when she would ever see that kind guy again. She was crying on the inside, but she didn't know why. She only new the guy for about a day, not even, but she did spend a lot of time with him. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was very confused, for she still loved and hated Mike. Touya did tell her to get over Mike, and move on with her life.

'That's what I'm going to do,' she thought to herself. 'I'm going to forget Mike and move on! I can do it!'

When she entered the hospital doors, the distinct, clean hospital smell came flowing towards her. The nurses at the front counter directed her to where her family was. She reached the room where Aki was staying and opened it. There was Aki, lying in bed with one of the oxygen masks covering his mouth. She saw her mother crying in a chair that was next to the bed and her dad was comforting her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Aya," Mom and dad said and rushed over to hug their daughter. "We're glad you're here."

Aya could tell her dad had been crying. He's never like this. She then started to cry with them.

"We'll leave you alone with him," Her mom said. Her father wrapped his arm around Aya's head and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Aya, the doctors have tried everything."

They left the room and left Aya standing there looking at Aki. His body was all bruised. His left arm was broken and he had bandages around his head and they were all bloody. It didn't really look like her twin brother, but it was. This mummy like body was her brother and she loved him. The doctor said he has a lot of internal bleeding and they don't know if he's going to last the night.

"We need a miracle," Aya said with tears running down her face. She placed her hand on her brothers. "I need you Aki. Please don't leave me here. Don't leave me here all alone! You are the only one who understands me," She cried and rested her head on Aki's bed. She cried and cried and cried herself to sleep. She slept until dark and was awakened by something warm moving underneath her hand. It was Aki's hand!

"Aki? Aki?"

"mmm…" He groaned.

"Aki? You're finally out of your coma!" She said 'This is a miracle! Aki is out of his coma!' She thought and then was going to yell for her mom, but Aki grabbed her arm.

"Aya, Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Aki. I will never leave you. I love you," She cried even harder.

"Aya."

"Ya," She sniffed.

"I'm scared."

"Oh, Aki, don't be. I'm here with you," she smiled at him and he smiled back. There was suddenly a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

"Aya, there's a man here to see you. He says he knows you."

"Okay, umm where are my parents?" She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"They went to get a coffee; they've been up all night worrying. I'll send in the man right away."

The man stepped into the room. He was tall and young, but the thing that stood out the most to Aya was his eyes. His dark green eyes that sparkled in the light of the room.

"Touya? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"You forgot your purse by my luggage at the airport. I decided to bring it to you."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"On plane, when you were yelling about your boyfriend, you said your brother was in the Tokyo Hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left me at the airport."

Her eyes glistened with the tears that were still in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Touya,"

"Aya, who is it?" Aki asked.

"Your brother is out of his coma."

"Ya, he just came out of it."

"Shouldn't you tell someone?"

"He doesn't want me to. I know how he feels, Touya. I'm his twin."

"You're a twin?" He said walking closer to the bedside to get a closer look at Aki so he could compare them both. "You two sure look similar."

"Ya," Aya paused. "Aki, this is Touya, I met him on the plane on the way here. He helped me get through taking off and landing," She smiled and sniffed. "Touya, this is my twin brother, Aki."

"Hey, Touya, nice to meet you," he managed to say because he could barely speak at that moment.

"Hello, Aki. Your sister is very kind. She kept me company for the entire flight."

"Heh, that doesn't sound like Aya, she's usually really annoying," He laughed.

"Hey, meanie."

Touya laughed at the siblings fighting.

"Aya?" Aki began.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me that you'll continue to live your dreams and find the person for you and don't cry for me when I'm gone. Be strong. Aya, there's a notebook at home in my closet. It's blue. Inside there's a list of everything that I've ever wanted to do. Please, will you do them for me?"

"Aki! Don't talk that way! You're going to live! You're going to do all the things you ever wanted to do!"

"No, Aya, please promise me. Promise me," He whispered.

"Aki!" She cried.

"Promise me," He whispered again.

"I-I promise," She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Aki."

Flashes of memories came through Aya's and Aki's head. The time when Aki taught Aya how to tie her shoes when she didn't know how. The time when she fell from a tree branch and injured her knee and Aki helped her back home. They remembered when Aki needed help with his math homework and Aya helped him out. All of these memories flew by like the wind, but would never disappear.

"I love you too, sis."

Those were the last words Aki would ever say in this world and the last words he would ever say to his sister.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a year since Aki died. Touya and I are now engaged to be married this summer. We've almost done everything on Aki's to do list. I've kept my promise. There's only one more thing to do and that's for him to make me happy. Well, that's the first thing that he did himself. Ever since we were born, He has made me happy. I love him for it. He is my best friend, the only person who has understood me over the years and he was my brother, the person who was always there for me when I was sad. He was always there when I needed him. He will always be here in my heart._

_I love you Aki._

_Aya_

**So people that was my story. My sister read this and she said "you better continue this!" Sooo I am only going to continue it if I happen to get 100 reviews! (even tho, it's really supposed to be a one-shot…) YA! Haha! Or if not than at least 50! WOO!**

Hey Hey Aya-chan! I hope you enjoyed it! Luv ya hun!


End file.
